


Such great heights

by trubenblack



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Much fluff all the fluff, Neil misses his boy, Neilmas2019, after the foxes, minor angst I guess?, professional life, they're old and in love and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trubenblack/pseuds/trubenblack
Summary: Neil's missing his boyfriend and Andrew can't allow that now can he?Neilmas day 5





	Such great heights

Going pro was harder than Neil had ever imagined. It wasn’t the Exy itself that was hard, as one would expect, instead it was living alone that was the biggest struggle. He hadn’t been able to get onto Andrew’s team, they had a striker who was decent, why would they want a kid fresh out of college? They’d told him to come back in a year or two after having played with a different team.

 

Andrew had offered to quit his team, but he was clearly comfortable with it, even putting in effort without needing a bribe. Neil was so proud of him, really, he was so he had said no, but sometimes he regretted it if he was honest with himself. Video chatting every day wasn’t really enough, he _missed_ Andrew more than he could say, almost all the time, but the Moriyama’s needed their money, so he kept his sadness hidden, or at least he tried to.

 

“Josten. Pay attention.” The new coach had no spine and his knowledge of Exy was surprisingly lacking. Neil couldn’t stand him on a good day if he was honest. He was less forgiving today. He smiled at his coach bur didn’t quite realize until he flinched and a couple other teammates moved away from him that he was giving his fathers smile. He tried to be sorry he really did.

 

“I’m all ears coach.” God even his voice sounded sarcastic and biting, he wasn’t even meaning to do it until another incredibly unexpected voice barked out at him, unexpected by all it seemed as everyone in the room jumped and then gaped, barked out.

 

“Josten get your ass up we’re leaving.”

 

Neil was sure he was imagining things, he whipped around as fast as he could and there in his five-footed glory stood Andrew fucking Minyard.

 

“Drew what-?”

 

“Five seconds Josten I won’t say it again.” With that he turned around and walked out, Neil scrambled to get of his stuff not even bothering to ask his coach if he could leave. The coach was standing completely gobsmacked anyways and as Neil hurried out of the room he started to hear whispers of _DREW!??_ He couldn’t honestly care less, if he wasn’t hallucinating; his husband was waiting for him outside.

 

He wasn’t hallucinating, it was real, it was very, very real. The hand that immediately grabbed his once he walked out of the building and the thumb that traced his scars absentmindedly was very real.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“You’re too easy to read Josten.”

 

And that was that. Neil realized Andrew wasn’t phased by his attempt at pretending he wasn’t lonely. But he also realized something else, every time Andrew traced one of his scars, the tension in his shoulders relaxed little by little. It seemed neither of them was coping too well without the other. He let out a long breath, trying to convince himself that this _was_ real and he hadn’t just gone insane.

 

“What?” Andrew, ever observant picked up on his mood immediately.

 

“I just – are you really here?”

 

“I'm not the pipe dream here Neil.” Andrew’s voice had softened minutely, no one except Neil and maybe Nicky and Aaron would notice it, and for Andrew that was baring his soul for Neil. Neil tightened his hand on Andrew’s and squeezed it tightly. Andrew squeezed back. They’d been back together for only 5 minutes, but weeks of heartache felt years away, Neil felt grounded for the first time since he last saw Andrew. When had he let himself get so dependent? The small part of his brain that was much quieter but still there heard his mother screaming at him for this foolishness, but he pushed it away because right now, he had his husband and he felt _real._ Andrew always made him feel real.

 

The Maserati came into view and Neil felt another part of him settle, this was something else he was still getting used to, having a connection to _things._ Expensive things maybe, but still a thing to anyone that wasn’t Neil and Andrew, to them this car was memories, the first time Andrew held his hand was in this car, the first time Neil rode Andrew was in this car, _Neil blushes thinking about it and Andrew smirks, he knows,_ this car was there for their 2am icecream runs, their 3 day road trips to anywhere when Neil had to run, run, **run**. But now, this car was what brought Andrew to him, Neil loved this fucking car.

 

They pulled out of the parking lot as the rest of the team were spilling out of the stadium, a couple tried to wave to him but Neil just didn’t feel that attachment, it’s not that he didn’t like them, they just weren’t _interesting_ as Andrew would say.

 

“So.” Andrew said from the driver’s side, his hand still intertwined with Neil’s.

 

“So?” It wasn’t like Andrew to talk in the car, this car was usually just them and some soft music from the radio, Andrew driving and Neil staring, at him or out the window. Andrew worked his jaw slightly but he wasn’t stressed, just chewing his words the way he did. He’d probably said more words to Neil today than he’d said since their last phone call, he was never a big one for words that didn’t mean anything.

 

“I talked to my coach.” Neil sat up straight and turned to him frowning.

 

“You did not quit Andrew Minyard I swear to god if you did that for me…”

 

“No Neil, listen. I talked to my coach, I told him I wanted you on the team.” Neil made a surprised noise and Andrew took a deep breath before continuing. “Originally he said no, but I did some pushing and I think they’ve found you a spot on our starting line next season.”

 

Neil was dreaming, he had to be because this was _too_ perfect. He stared at Andrew open mouthed. First off if this was real, it meant Andrew really missed him, secondly it meant he was going to be living with Andrew again.

 

He felt a thumb stroke his cheek which pulled him out of his thoughts, Andrew had pulled over and was staring at him, a concerned wrinkle between his eyebrows, Neil tried to ask are you serious? But it came out garbled, he frowned, he couldn’t see Andrew perfectly, that was odd.

 

“Neil?” Andrew’s voice held hidden concern.

 

“I - Oh my god am I crying?” Neil couldn’t breathe, he hadn’t cried like this in his entire life, he wasn’t sad god he wasn’t sad, he was so happy. “What the fuck is going on? Is happy crying a thing?”

 

“Fuck if I know Josten.” Andrew relaxed immediately when Neil said happy, the wrinkle between his eyebrows disappeared and his eyes softened into that content gold they got when he was content. Neil smiled at him as best he could while trying to stop the tears, seriously what the fuck?

 

“I can’t believe you did that you piece of shit why didn’t you tell me about it?”

 

“I know you _love_ surprises dear.”

 

“I fucking hate you.” Neil was laughing as he said it.

 

“The feeling is mutual.” Andrew’s mouth twitched upward, Neil wanted to kiss it.

 

“Let’s go home, I'm sure Sir and King will be so excited to see you.”

 

“You haven’t drowned them yet?”

 

“Hey! You love them really.”

 

“No.”

 

“You do.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Josten.”

 

He could say what he wanted, but Neil saw him slipping them some chicken that night when he was cooking. They were going to be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and comments always welcome


End file.
